1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to medical appliances. More particularly, the present invention is related to devices used with hypodermic syringes for preventing an undesired penetration of the flesh by a hypodermic syringe needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanisms and devices for holding insertable items including needles used with hypodermic syringes are well known in the art. Exemplary of such prior art are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,698 discloses a device for removing and replacing a protective cover on a needle of a hypodermic syringe. The device includes a base member having a generally planar bottom surface together with a device for securing the bottom surface to an external flat surface. A tubular member extends from the base member at a predetermined angle relative to the planar bottom surface. The tubular member includes an open end for receiving axially a needle with a protective cover and an inner surface defining an elongated cylindrical cavity having an inner diameter slightly larger than the maximum diameter of the protective cover to be received therein. Tabs extending inwardly from the inner surface of the tubular member are provided to operably engage a lip on the protective cover when the cover is within the cavity. The lip is operable to engage at the tab when the protective cover is urged thereagainst whereby the protective cover remains within the tubular member while needle is removed therefrom. Reinsertion of the needle into the device replaces the protective cover thereon wherein the used needle may be safely disposed of or reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,844 disclosed a device for aiding a nurse in the preparation and set up of intravenous therapy. The device has a backing plate with a backing layer of adhesive for securement to an IV pole, the backing plate being made of a flexible material so that it may be wrapped about the IV pole. A frustro-conical hollow member is supported by the front surface of the backing plate in which are provided friction-gripping ribs to firmly hold and grip a needle-cap of an intravenous needle, so that when the needle and its cap are inserted into the hollow the cap is firmly held, after which the needle proper may be removed from the cap for subsequent IV therapy. The device allows a nurse to accomplish such needle and cap separation with only one hand, to free her other hand to hold another part of the IV set-up or to perform another task.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,716 discloses a protective device for enclosing the scarf of a cannula carried by a boss while permitting access to the said scarf by a port of a Y-site which is located into proximity to an adjoining length of flexible tubing forming part of an intravenous administration set. The protective device has a cylindrical sheath portion surrounding the cannula, the ends of the cylindrical portion having at least one cutout which snugly receives the flexible tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,386 discloses a safety device for a needle which includes a sheath reception opening provided in a cap retainer member of provided in a hand shield portion of the device. The cap retainer member in one embodiment is joined to the hand shield section and in another embodiment is secured to a pair of legs joined at right angles. In another embodiment the cap retainer member is used by itself with an adhesive provided on a base surface thereof. A manually engageable gripping portion is provided at the base surface of the hand shield portion in another embodiment, with a handle extending from the gripping portion beyond the periphery of the hand shield portion. In a further embodiment the handle extends from the hand shield portion, In another embodiment a plurality of cap retainer members are joined to the hand shield portion. In still another embodiment a sheath holding opening is provided in the handle portion. Some embodiments of the safety device can be hand-held and used on a support surface. Other embodiments can be used only on a support surface. All embodiments permit the hand which normally holds the protective sheath of a syringe to be isolated from a zone of high risk. Embodiments of the device that are secured to a support surface can be operated with one hand. Use of the handle to stabilize the device on a support surface further isolates the hand from the zone of high risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,562 discloses a safety device and method for handling syringe needle covers. There is disclosed a hand tool for holding a syringe needle cover which prevents accidental pricking when it is replaced, and comprises a slot between parallel plates, into which the needle cover flange can be wedged. Tapered needle covers are gripped by holes in the tool, providing a safe method for handling syringes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,422 disclosed a hand implement usable to pick objects from the ground and more specifically to a hand implement having a pair of spring biased fingers which are operable to grip and retain elongated objects such as sticks or twigs lying upon the ground.
U.S. pat. No. 2,829,548 disclosed a wrench for holding and inserting bushings. This invention relates to a bushing-inserting tool and more particularly to a wrench for inserting washers or bushings in relatively inaccessible places. The tool includes a handle, a pair of spaced plates at one end of the handle for receiving a bushing between them, and a resilient device positioned between the plates for holding such bushing between the plates, the tool having a passage communicating with the space between the plates through which a bushing may be passed to position it in engagement with the resilient device and another passage communicating with the first passage whereby a post may be entered into a bushing to strip such bushing from the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,678 discloses a washer-handling tool designed to take care of such valve spring tension maintaining devices as fall within the class employing secondary washers. The most common of the forms of washers thus employed is the U-shaped washer. The tool includes a handled shank having a head at its operative end, the head including a pair of spring fingers adapted to grasp a washer edgewise and to permit the washer being pushed from between the fingers in a direction at right angles to the plane occupied by the washer and fingers, with washer receiving palette located between and independent of the fingers and adapted to support a washer thereon.